Solaric's realms of dream
by Toa Solaric
Summary: I had some ideas for different fics for the future and I hope you can given me your opinions.
1. Rosario Saga

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Rosario+Vampire. This is another interesting challenge that Elemental Overlord gets me into doing it. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire.

"Speaking"

'Phone'

_Thought_

"HENSHIN!"

"_Sagaric speaking or Fangire speaking_"

"**KIVAT USING FUESTLE!**"

(_Flashback_)

* * *

Kamen Rider Saga: Tsukune's Roots of King

Ch1: Beginning of Royale battle! Tsukune's new frontier

Fate could play really false trick to those who thought their life will end up perfect before they could even realize it. One that could say this was Tsukune Aono.

His life is already falling apart too fast after the day when the one who he thought to loved have rejected his love for him and his friends left him since the day when he make his decision.

_How did it come to this?_ Tsukune thought as he is laid on the floor.

_Why did she leave me like this?_

Tsukune Aono is a young man who has failed all of his high school entrance exams. With no options left for him, his father found a pamphlet to Yokai Academy on the street. He meets Moka Akashiya, a beautiful girl who turns out to be a vampire and the unlikely two become friends after the meet but he was hope for something more.

Upon arriving there however, he soon discovers that it is a special school for monsters and demons alike, and any human who discovers its existence will be killed. He soon learns from Moka that she hates humans. After revealing his secret to Moka to the latter's shock, he then decides to return to the human world, but relents at the last minute when he comes to rescue her from a bullying student, stating that he really likes her and wants to become her friend. Soon after the misunderstanding was cleared, he decides to stay at Yokai Academy regardless of the impending danger that awaits him and making many friends and enemies along the way.

After the final battle against Alucard and the Masked Man, Tsukune chooses Moka to be his wife, but she refused due to him been mortal and left him as he never see her again. Does she know that he doesn't care if she is immortal? But shouldn't she feel the same about him as well.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! This is what you get for involved with Yokai, Aono." laughed Kuyou.

Tsukune Aono never been helpless in his own life as his body been scars by Kuyou after the former The EX-Police of the School broken into his house. After the love of his life have disappeared and the other girls have left when they found their own lovers, he been kicked out of Yokai Academy after they learned he is actually a human, removed his Ghoul power, and exiled from Yokai World and never returned again or death when the head master protect him to the end. Tsukune never felt so miserable and betrayed after everything that they have gone through together.

"No…Kuyou-teme...they have…nothing to do with this" said Tsukune, weakly. He never wants this happens to them.

Tsukune was expecting a warming welcome from his family and his cousin Koyoko to cheer him up. But not before it was ruined by Kuyou as his family and cousin been captured by him as we see Tsukune on the floor when Kuyou was looking down at him.

"You took everything things from me, so it fair as you human once says take everything from you! I will be enjoying such feast from your family's blood! So long Aono, enjoy your hell for eternity!" Kuyou laughed manically as he changed into his Kitsune form and left his house in blaze.

Tsukune struggles to move despite his injuries from Kuyou could left him to dead but he refused to let his family as they were the last precious things he have left in this world.

_Tou-san….Kaa-san…Kyo-chan…I can't let them died because of this! Even if my former friends left me, I couldn't abandon my family! But how everyone has left me…._ Tsukune thought. But how could he defeat a powerful Yokai like Kuyou if he doesn't have his Ghoul power anymore?

Suddenly Tsukune notice something closed to him as he saw it was a silver box and remembers something that the Headmaster gives it to him.

"_Please release me_"

Tsukune's eyes become widen when he heard the voice in his mind.

_Where did that come from?_ He thought as he touches the strange box.

To his surprised the box disappeared as some kind of seal around the box was broken but what is in it surprised him the most as the figure come out of there.

"W-what are you?" Tsukune asked, weakly.

Before him was a floating figure resemble of a mini UFO.

"_It's been many years since I was awaken. I had been waiting for you, I'm Sagark._" The figure said in a male voice.

_Waiting for me?_ Tsukune thought.

"_Tell me, do you desire the power to change your destiny? To protect those you loved?_" Sagark asked as it circling around Tsukune.

"I do…" Tsukune said as he slowly gets up. "I need… to save my family! I don't care what I had to pay in return!" he said.

"_Very well_" Sagark said. "_Then I bestowed the power of the King for you._"

Suddenly Tsukune's life is changed forever as a bright light begins to surround his entire body. The creature had a spinning plate on top of its head. It flew towards Tsukune. It then planted itself on Tsukune's waist, a black straps stretching from the sides to fasten around him as a belt. The plate on the creature head spun. It was facing upwards too.

* * *

Kuyou watch Aono house on fire from afar with a grin, as he gone to truck where the rest of the human's family were captive after knocking them out was so easy.

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" He laughed. He knows one day that he will have his revenge against the filthy human Aono after hearing his exiled from the Yokai world.

"After I humiliate Aono in hell, I'm desired for some human flesh in so many years" Kuyou said as he turned his attention toward the truck. "Indeed, human flesh will be so tendered." He licks his lips for the first time.

Suddenly Kuyou stop when he sense a massive killing intent where focus on him and the wind around him becoming cold.

"The only fleshes you're getting are your own ashes, Kuyou" a familiar voice said but this time is cold as ice and caused Kuyou's face becoming really paled.

Kuyou turns around to see an armored figure coming toward him in silent.

He wore a full bodysuit with silver bracelets on his ankles and on his wrists which stretched over his forearms. His shoulders had spikes on them that jutted upwards. His belt had what looked like a mouth going out of the top and a large blue circle. On his chest was a stained glass flower pattern. His helmet had large blue eyes but there was a snake's head in between the two eyes. The helmet also had a crown on top. The key flute in his hand, the Jacorder, had a thin red blade extending from it now.

"Impossible! What is this trickery, Aono?!" Kuyou demands.

Saga took out a white Fuestle with a blue wave pattern on it before putting it in Sagark's mouth. "**Wake Up!**" Sagark called out as Saga withdrew the Fuestle. He then inserted the end of his Jacorder into Sagark's slot before swiftly drawing it back out, the charge up complete as Sagark's head plate spun.

The sky turned dark as a blue crescent moon floated in the air. Saga stood like a fencer with his Jacorder in front of him and his other hand behind him. He then thrust it forward, the blade turning into a whip which ensnared Kuyou who was caught off guard. A bright red symbol appeared in the sky and revealed to be a demonic bat. Saga jumped up and through the emblem before coming back down from a different part of it. He landed on the ground as Kuyou was pulled up by the whip, struggling. Saga gripped the Jacorder tightly and said, "For the crime of harming my beloved family, I sentence you to death."

Kuyou could only scream in pain.

* * *

From afar, there was a figure that was looking out from his bus and smile.

"So he releases the box…" the stranger said.

"Hmm…it looks like the boy is the one who release Sagark" the bus driver said. "I wonder how this battle will turn out with our dear friend mister Aono, old friend." He smirks.

Tsukune is going to have a life changing again.

* * *

"This isn't over!" Kuyou growls enraged.

Saga suddenly was send flying away when Kuyou's body begins to glowing with fire as he revealed his demonic fox form and the bind was loosen.

"AONO!" Kuyou roars. "YOU DARE TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!"

"Very well," Saga said as he gets up. "I have enough of you!" he shouts.

Both Saga and Kuyou run at each other as they tumbling down the hillside at each other's neck but neither of them didn't seen there a strange seal of a similar bat symbol and ancient symbols around it on a nearby cave ahead of them.

Saga delivers an upper kick on the fox yokai from him then follows up with using his Jarcorder as a sword to slashes several times in the chest. Kuyou tries to get up but Saga won't allowed him after what he done to his family and burned down their only home as he was in pure rage against the Fox Yokai for his crimes.

Kuyou suddenly was thrown to a tree by Saga and giving Saga a hateful look.

"Eat this!" Kuyou roared as he sends a massive fireball at him.

Saga saw his attack and dodges Kuyou's attack as this allows time for the demonic fox to gets up on his own pawls. But neither of them notices the fireball hits the strange depicts on the strange cave, as the symbol begins to glow bright red and something inside the cave rumbling with colorful lights.

"Give it up, Kuyou. You already lost" Saga said.

"It's not over…IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I HAVE MY REVENGE!" Kuyou roared enraged. He was about fired multiply fire blasts of flame at Saga but suddenly was caught of his balance as the ground before him was shaking.

"What is going on?" Saga asked as he was on the ground due to his wounds from Kuyou early and felt the ground before them were rumbles. Is this an earthquake?

Saga turns around to saw the colorful lights from the cave that Kuyou have blast and sense dangerous within the cave.

"Kuyou! What the hell did you do?!" Saga demanded.

Kuyou look confused at what is going on around him but not before he felt stabs on his own shoulders already and he begins to screamed in pain. Saga gasp as he saw two glasses like fangs on Kuyou's shoulders and proceed turns the once deadly enemy into a clear husk.

_What the hell was that?_ Saga thought.

"_Delicious…it been a long time since I feast upon on living soul again_" a male voice said.

Saga turns around to see a man but not before he changed into a strange monster. It was large and muscled with stained glass skin covering his entire body. His forearms and shins looked like stained glass castle towers with black ivy wrapped around them. His shoulders had ivory cherubs with trumpets adorned with flags. His face was similar to a lion's, but the mane was made of ivory as well.

"Who the hell are you?" Saga asked. If this person can take Kuyou down, then he is really in serious trouble right.

"_Oh? So you're in the royale battle too?_" The Lion monster grinned.

Saga notices more light appears in the cave as bunch have already passed him and the strange monster.

_What does he mean royale battle?_ Saga thought. Are these monster Yokai as well? Why he never seen them before?

Suddenly before Saga could escaped, he was hit by strange bullets coming from a strange creature resemble a frog with a gun and was already on the ground.

"_A new Saga here, interesting… The battle of Royale have been begins!_" The frog figure said with cheerful tone.

Saga is panting now as he still weakens from his injury. The only thing on his mind right now is getting out of here and saved his family.

Saga grabs his Jarcorder and used the whip mode to grab the gun off the frog monster's hand and lash out again him. But not before the lion monster suddenly grabs him by the neck and pinned him against the wall. The teenage struggled in the grip, but the iron muscled behind the Lion's hands kept him in place.

"Waaah!" he screamed in pain.

"_I wonder what your favorite is,_" the Lion pondered. "_I will found out soon enough!_"

"_I allowed any harm toward him, Lion Fangire._" A strange female voice bellowed.

The Lion Fangire turned to the source of the noise before he was met with a punch in the face from a figure in the shadow. Dropping Saga, the Lion Fangire stumbled backwards.

Saga coughed as he tries to get some airs into lung.

_Who was that?_ He thought as he didn't see his savior before he collapsed to the ground.

"_I'm getting out of here!_" the Frog Fangire said as it sense the figure isn't the only one here and fled out of the cave with its life.

Suddenly the Lion Fangire got hit by a whirl wind attack as he was send out of the cave already.

"_What take you two too long?_" the female figure asked.

"_Sorry but our forms a little long to form in this era after been sealed away, Mira_" the second figure said.

"_We found some humans nearby and have to get them away from others_" the third figure said. "_I take it that you found the new Saga?_" the figure asked.

_"Such a challenging Time Play!"_ the Lion Fangire laughed before he started charging at the three.

But not before the Lion Fangire was blasted away by a powerful gold blast from out of nowhere.

"That is far enough, Lion" a male voice speaks.

The Lion Figure turns to see an human before it changed into a monster like him except he don some kind of gold armor and carry a staff.

"_You! I thought you're history!_" Lion Fangire growled.

"I'm afraid not," the figure said as he walk between the Lion Fangire and three Fangire themselves. "The new battle of Royale is already begins after our eon of sleep and times to find our true king of our kind" He said.

"Damn it," Lion Fangire growled. As much as he wants to eat the rest of them, he has to find his King who was also slept away due to the seal. "Until next time, I will slain Saga!" he growls and disappeared through the forest.

"It been a long time, Arbiter-dono" Mira said.

The other two figures bowed as well toward the mystery figure.

"It has been a long time indeed." the mysterious figure known as Arbiter said. "So tells me, is it true you found the new Saga?" he asked.

"Indeed, sir" Mira said.

Arbiter didn't show any reactions as he was in deep thoughts. "Bring Saga to the shelter and carry those humans as well" He stated, calm.

"As you sure he is the one?" A bear like monster asked.

"After Sagark did chose his partner, meaning he is the one we're looking for" Mira said with determined in her voice.

* * *

**Later**

Tsukune groan and rises up from bed.

What in the world just happen? Tsukune thought.

Tsukune look around with confusion as he knows this isn't his house and found bandages were on his body. Something tells him that he was in some cabin in the wood.

"Where am I?" Tsukune asked.

"_Where indeed?_" a familiar voice asked.

Tsukune turns around to see Sagark coming down from above to greet him as he pat the strange UFO being above the head.

"Sagark?" Tsukune asked.

"I see that you're awakened" a female voice as it caused Tsukune turn around to see someone at the door.

The woman had long silvery-white hair, which slightly curled at the ends, two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her ample chest, with the most distinctive trait a short, upward ponytail. The woman herself was young and slim and of average height. She wore a white jacket with flower designs on them and a blue dress.

"Umm…excused me but w-who are you?" Tsukune asked, nervously.

"My name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira. It's nice to meet you, Tsukune-kun." The mysterious silver hair woman said, smile.

"How did you know my name?" Tsukune asked.

"Your partner Sagark told me after you collapsed from your injury" Mira said. She was also amazed by the fact he was able to fight with his injury.

"_It's true._" Sagark said to Tsukune. "_I detect no dangers from her since she who saved you from the monsters who attacked you and help to patch up with your injury._"

"Thank you, Mira-san." Tsukune said.

"It was my pleasure, Tsukune" Mira said, smile.

"But why did you help me?" Tsukune asked.

"Hmm…so you finally awaken at last, warrior of the Sagark clan." A male voice caused Tsukune turns around to see a black hair man who look older than him and wore a black tuxedo as he appeared from out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm known as the Royal Arbiter and I see that Sagark select you as his partner to be the new silver king Saga…but there is more to sake right as a war is coming, child" The stranger said as he coming toward him.

Tsukune and Sagark look at each other with confused look on their face. "A war? What are you talking about?" he asked. For some reason he doesn't like the sound of this.

* * *

**AN: Once again do not criticize me yet. This is just an idea** **and I hadn't complete it. **


	2. Strike Wolzardmon

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Digimon, Super Sentai Mahoru Magiranger X-over, or Strike Witches. This is my newest project. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think. Also pairs will be undecided for the meantime.**

Strike Wolzardmon: Knight of the Strike Witches

Ch1: Madou kishi's new frontier

* * *

_Who am I?_

_I have no memory of who I once was. _

_Am I a human? _

_Or Digital monster calls a Digimon?_

_I don't consider the human world any significant as there always humans who believe they're top than everyone else. _

_How very foolish of them. _

_But I choose not to pursue the knowledge as it leads to unimaginable pain and one name called out by a strange teen in my dream._

_Agumon…_

_Why that name does sound familiar?_

_Who is this human boy?_

_How are they connecting to me?_

_My master tells me that everything will come clear to me on the day when I find the answers… he allows me to join the knights of this Digital World in the meantime._

_I have this strange power…it almost felt like darkness itself wrapped around me whenever I don my armor and felt no fear._

_I felt strong as never before in my life as the darkness is where my existence came…_

_Born in darkness._

_Clad in darkness… _

_Madou kishi… _

_Wolzardmon!_

* * *

In the forest of the Digital world, a large mob of Digimon were running away from their attackers' attack after realizing they're too many for them to handle as silver/gray and blue & black armored beings appeared to started diminishing the forest with their numbers.

"**Touza Wol Zazard! **(Wolf Attack)"

But not before they were destroyed by purple heads of wolves from out of thin air as their bodies falling into ashes. Walking alone through the damaged forest is a Knight-like figure. He wore purple and black head to toe, with some gold and silver, including two silver shoulder pauldrons shaped like wolf heads, and even his face was hidden behind a black visor. He also held a violet and silver shield in his left hand and a large, straight sword in his right.

This warrior was once known as the Digidestined of Courage but due to an unknown incident, he is now known as the Dark Wizard, Wolzardmon. He is the servant of Yggrdrassil and the 14th member of the Royal Knights.

"Zangyack fools…" said Wolzardmon, dark tone. He turned his back in time as he slew through two blue and black beings before they could unleash their deadly attacks on someone like him.

"It seems you are doing well here…Wolzardmon" said a voice.

The violet knight looks up to see a white knight with red cape as he was larger than him and wields a lance and shield.

"Gallantmon…what is this time?" asked Wolzardmon, cold tone as he sheath his sword into his Jagun shield.

Gallantmon still wonder how in the world did the chosen of Courage is capability of possessing this much dark power and somehow lost his memory in the process after his partner perished. But he was surprised that Yggrdrassil decide to take him in and becoming part of their order until he regains his memories.

"Well?"

Gallantmon snaps out of his thought process as he remember the message that need to be deliver to available Royal Knights even Wolzardmon is counted as well.

"Our soldiers are held onto to their only against the Zangyacks but according to our scout force; their target is none other than the Temples of the Devils." Gallantmon replies.

"What?! They're after the seven Demon Lords!" Wolzardmon said, outraged. He heard of the Temples of the Devils as well which is where the seven Demon Lords were held in their Digi Eggs after been defeated by the Celestial Digimons.

"We need you to help the Knightmons who are protecting the seven Temples of the Devil and don't allow the Demon Lord's eggs to be lost or something worse will occur….Wolzardmon" Gallantmon replies.

"Understood," replies Wolzardmon as he summons a dark magic circle under his own two foots before disappearing into thin airs in seconds. "**Uuza Ujira!**"

'_Wolzardmon…no, Taichi Kamiya… what in the world happens to you?_'

Gallantmon look before he heads up to another battlefield where other Royal knights and their Knightmon troops are holding their own against the numbers of the Zangyack army while others are destroying their Warships.

"Hmm…so they decide to send in their warships." Gallantmon mutters. No one knows where the Zangyack Empire came from but Yggrdrassil believe they aren't from this world or the human world.

* * *

Nearby a forest was an ancient temple with demonic torches glowing in the dark. This is one of the Seven Temples of the Devil, sealed realms of the Seven Demon Lords.

***Boom!***

Knightmons were flying in the air after been hit by the explosion but they won't back down from their duties.

"Shit!" cursed one of the Knightmons.

"Damn! There are so many of them!" complain another Knightmon.

"**So this is the power of warriors in this world.**" A robotic voice confirms. "**How pathetic**"

Coming out of the fog was a figure in mostly colored in shades of gray and rust brown, he looked like he was made out of scrap metal, his most defining feature being the large gear that surrounded his left eye.

Behind him were more blue-black soldiers known as Sugormin as they were about to fire their weapons at the Knightmons were on the ground.

But not before their attacks got deflected by a sword attack from out of nowhere and another warrior enters the playfield.

"Wolzardmon-sama!" said one of the Knightmons, shocked.

Wolzardmon didn't response as he took out his Wolsabre as he gathered dark energy from his body as he unleashed a sword slash attack at the strange android and Sugormin mob but the strange android dodges his attack. But the Sugormin weren't as lucky like their commander as they bite the dust unlike their commander.

"**Another one have arrived**" the robotic figure confirmed.

"Wolzard-sama, we will be fine… but the enemies have gone further into the Temple!" said the captain.

"Very well, I would end this soon enough" Wolzardmon replied. He may not like these weakling but they have duties like him to the Yggrdrassil as well and won't allow them to perish yet.

The strange robotic figure took out his sword as he and Wolzardmon enter into clash of attack with swords. But the strange robot block his attacks which annoyed Wolzardmon more before he pointing the Jagun Shield with the sinister red glowing eye exposed at the strange robot.

"**Touza Wol Zazard!**" yelled Wolzardmon as several purple wolf shaped blasts were fired from the shield.

The robot block most of the Wolf shaped attacks but before the robot could attack Wolzardmon, there is a radio voice that both he and Wolzardmon could hear as well.

"Barizorg! Where are you? I need you back here right now!" shout a voice that Wolzardmon found very annoying to hear.

"**Yes, boss! It look like I have to leaving this but until next time, warrior**" Barizorg respond as the strange robot left the battlefield.

"You fought well for a strange one. Don't worry, I will be ready…Barizorg" said Wolzardmon. He want to finish this guy off but he have to respect Barizorg's honor and he have a job to do anyway.

* * *

Inside the Ancient temples of the Devil, there is a dark purplish glow within the dark walls of the forgotten temple as Knightmons' and Centarumons' bodies were on the ground everywhere as they were down on the ground.

A figure and group of Sugormin walk toward the sealed room where seven glowing eggs with strange symbols on them were resting undisturbed after been sealed away by the Angel Digimons after their trouble caused many chaos.

"So these are the so-called Eggs of the Demon Lords, they could be perfect servants for my liege to conquer Earth" said a female sultry voice. She had large crimson shoulder pads that curved upwards, two golden horns sticking out from either side of her head (the right being substantially longer than the left), a white lower face, with the exception of her black lips, and had a red visor for eyes.

She took out a strange book with an unknown digital symbol on it as she begins to break the seals on the Digi Eggs. But she wasn't expecting any visitors when her Sugormin begins to fight against an unknown company who appears to stop her.

"Who are you?" demanded Insarn.

"Born in darkness, clad in darkness… Madou kishi… Wolzardmon!" Wolzardmon said as dark aura is glowing around him.

"Wolzardmon?" The Zangyack scientist was surprised there is another Digimon who tries to stop her advance but at the same time, she was surprised this person is taller as her. But she sense there is something strange about him.

"So you're one of the fools dares to enter the Digital World and tries to steal the Eggs of Sins and Greeds…Under Yggrdrassil-dono's name you will be slew!" said Wolzardmon as he charged at them.

Insarn shook her head as she remembers she has a job to do for the sake of her liege as the seals on the Digi Eggs were broken and need to find a way to getting them out of here.

"Sugormin! Put this fool out of his misery!" Insarn ordered her soldiers.

Wolzardmon have already sense the seals were broken and knowing soon the Demon Lords will be release into the Digital World as he slew down three Sugormin. He won't allow them to be release on his vows as a Royal knight!

"I better get these eggs and myself out of here!" Insarn said as she took out some kind of switch with a button on it. There is no way; she will fight against this guy who felt like death itself.

Wolzardmon saw the strange device and jump across the second Sugormin as he took out his blade. "I won't allow it happen!" the Wolf Knight shouts.

When Insarn push the button, she didn't expect to get scar by Wolzardmon's attack but at the same time the teleportation device she develop was affected by Wolzardmon's power as a bright light took place that nearly blind her.

But the next thing happen which shocked her the most.

Both Wolzardmon and the Digi Eggs of the Demon Lords have vanished out of thin air.

NO! This is where she supposed to give her liege victory over the Earth after the last attempt by the Zangyack Empire which have fault.

"NO!" Insarn screams in horror. How could she allow the Eggs to disappear?

* * *

(The other side of Vortex)

Wolzardmon is shocks to what happens and notice Digi Eggs of the Demon Lords were vanished along with him into a strange portal.

"No!" said Wolzardmon as he notices the Demon Lords' Digi Eggs were getting away from him but the Knight of darkness is falling in another direction and heard a sinister voice.

"**It looks like we're release again.**" said a demonic voice.

* * *

**(Strike Witches no Sekai)**

Major Mio Sakamoto was up and running towards the hangar before she consciously realized that the Akagi's general quarters alarm had gone off. She had just given Miyafuji her own earpiece and as her brain caught up she was mildly concerned about leaving her alone but she didn't have time to worry about her now.

Ducking through the final hatch she sprinted to her Striker Unit and quickly climbed up and into them. Before she'd even fully climbed in the elevator she was on had started rising. Grabbing her Type 99 machine gun and making sure her sword was in place she started the Striker as the elevator finally reached the Akagi's flight deck.

The Akagi was off the coast of the Iberian Peninsula and had been steaming north towards Portsmouth for repair and upgrades along with her sister carrier Kaga and the battleship Nagato along with their escort of three light cruisers and twelve destroyers. Now the battle group was taking evasive action and the carriers were turning into the wind to let them launch their fighters.

As the last of the ready Zero's thundered off the deck Sakamoto moved forward as fast as she could and lined up on the centerline.

The Neuroi for some reason was attacking the ships one at a time as well. It was almost as if the Neuroi somehow knew something was coming, it wanted to draw the battle out.

The Strike Witch then stepped into her Striker Unit and the locked released. The Launch platform raised to the deck and brought the witch up and ready for battle, type 99 aircraft cannon in hand and magic katana sheathed on her back. The Strike witch, then fired up her Striker Unit, magic propellers igniting on the tips.

"Major Mio Sakamoto, taking off!" The Strike Witch now named Mio Sakamoto yelled.

With that, Mio shot off the carrier into the sky followed by all the zero fighters on the carrier. The battle against the Neuroi was underway.

The Neuroi opened fire once again on the fleet before turning its attention to the incoming Strike Witch and Zeroes.

"The Only way to destroy a Neuroi is to destroy its core. All fighters, disrupt it's attacks while searching for the core." Mio ordered as she and the Zeros flew towards the enemy.

"I'm going to circle above it." Mio said.

"Roger." The pilots acknowledged.

The Neuroi opened fire on Mio, all it's shots hitting the water and causing splashes on all sides of her, Mio then shot up into the air towards the Neuroi.

"Nothing up top." Mio said.

Mio then tried, lifting up her eye patch, revealing a slit pupil violet eye before she was forced to throw up a barrier to block off beams that the Neuroi bombarded her with.

"It's almost like a hedgehog." Mio grunted.

"It's gonna be difficult looking for the core like this." Mio said calmly.

Just then a message came in over the comm link.

"Message from Britannia! 501st Joint Fighter Wing has launch and are on their way. ETA 20 minutes"

"We're almost to Britannia, we must hold on!" The Captain ordered.

"Ms. Sakamoto, Are you okay, I'm here to help." a voice said over the intercom.

Mio looked down on the carrier with her violet eye and saw the source of the voice.

"What are you doing out here Miyafuji? I told you to stay in the sickbay, get back inside!" Mio ordered.

"Ms. Sakamoto, you're alright, thank heaven." Miyafuji replied.

"Miyafuji, do you hear me, get back inside now!" Mio ordered.

Mio opened fire on the Neuroi with her aircraft cannon.

"You don't belong on the deck; you'll just get in the way." Mio said.

"Ms. Sakamoto, I want to help any way I can too." Miyafuji replied.

"There's nothing you can do right now, go back inside!" Mio yelled as she continued to fire at the Neuroi.

_Jeez, what a reckless little girl, she's got guts, that are for certain. I can't give up_, Mio thought.

Mio continued to open fire at the Neuroi as it sank yet another ship when she ran out of ammo. Mio then drew her sword.

"Your fight is with me!" Mio yelled as she flew at the Neuroi from above.

Mio clashed with the Neuroi, the blade on the Neuroi's hull giving off a bright flash.

* * *

(**Dream**)

_"Taichi… Yoo hoo! Tai!" _

_Tai struggled to open his eyes after the seemingly endless fall as his nerves registered that he was finally lying on his back, on solid ground._

"_Huh?" Tai managed to groan out before he saw something very weird, and, at the same time, downright freaky!_

_Tai saw a big pink face with no nose, a smile with teeth on the outside of his mouth, and pale red eyes. Closer examination of the face showed that it was just a head, a face, and two long floppy ears. Needless to say, with this being the first thing he saw, Tai was both confused and a little freaked out._

_"Huh?" Tai gasped tilting his head up to see the head as suddenly… _

_"Aaah!" he gasped before rolling backwards in shock, landing on his butt and still sitting up enough to see if he was dreaming up the creature before him, despite his reaction of… _

_"That is the LAST time I will eat camp food!"_

_"Taichi! You're awake!" the pink head shouted with joy. "That's great, that's great!"_

_"…It's talking! …And it knows my name!"_

_"This is great, this is great! Taichi, this is so great!" the head replied suddenly jumping up to Tai, who, by instinct, caught the little guy._

_"Wh-Wh-Who are you?!"_

_"I'm Koromon! I've been waiting for you, Taichi!" the little head answered, getting a look of confusion from Tai._

(**Dream end**)

"Where am I?" the purple knight muttered as he found himself on some kind of ship right now.

_What in the world was that memory?_ Wolzardmon ponding to himself but not before he felt the ship is shaking right now.

This help Wolzardmon regain his focus as he already remember that he was sucked into the portal after fighting against…

_The Demon Lords' Eggs! Where the hells are they?!_ Wolzardmon thought. He needs to find them or the seven Demons of Deadly sins will be reawakening again as he heard of the terror they have caused in the Digital world.

"This is bad, sir! Where will the reinforcement arrived?" asked a male voice.

"Major Sakamoto is trying to hold on against the Neuroi by herself" said the captain.

Wolzardmon was surprised to hear a voice coming from nearby as he decide to check what's going on and he was surprised that he found it was a voice of a human.

'_Humans! That would means I have landing in human world after that vortex take me and the eggs…_'

Suddenly there was another shaking as the purple knight notices laser coming from one of the window and knowing this ship is under attacked.

_If this 'Neuroi' or whatever its name is the cause of this attacks…I will silent it before the ship is taken down with me_, Wolzardmon thought as he ran the other path of the ship.

Even though he doesn't like humans, he still has honor code as a Royal knight to uphold of protecting the innocents. After this is over, he will find the Demons Lords' Eggs at all cost or they will bring chaos into this world.

* * *

"Dammit, where are the reinforcements, where are the Strike Witches from Britannia?" The Captain asked desperately.

Just then a beam hit beside the carrier.

"Almost hit. The ship will be crippled is we don't do something." The officer said.

"Just keep us intact until back up arrives." The captain said gravely.

The Neuroi then fired again at the Akagi, this time, it was a direct hit. But not before someone from out of nowhere and defended the ship from laser attack as the attack disappeared.

"What in the world was that?" asked the Captain, stun. Did something happen to the Neuroi's attack?

"Sir, there someone standing up on the flag pole!" said the officer as he point to the direction.

Before Yoshika gone back into the ship, she saw someone on top of flag pole.

"Who is that?" asked Yoshika.

(**Play Darkrai's Theme Extended**)

Standing on top of the Akagi's flag pole was a purple armor warrior unlike anyone would have seen.

"Born in darkness, Clad in darkness… Madou kishi… Wolzardmon!" said Wolzardmon.

"**Gu Zazare **(Summon weapons)**!**" Wolzardmon muttered.

His Jagun shield have materialize in his left hand, Wolzard draw out his Wolsabre as he point his Jagun shield direct at the Neuroi.

"Taste you own power, Neuroi! **Touza Wol Zazard** (Wolf Attack)!" Wolzardmon declared.

The eye of N Ma on the Jagun shield reveal itself as several wolf like heads coming out of the shield. The wolf heads hit directly at the Neuroi which caused it to damage.

Wolzardmon suddenly jumped high into the air as he was above the Neuroi and his blade is glowing with purplish and red colors.

The Neuroi attempt to fire lasers at him but Wolzardmon dodge them and as the purple knight respond with his own attack.

"**Tsukiken no Dageki! **(Moon blade strike)" shout Wolzardmon as the wolf knight slices the Neuroi into half pieces along with the Neuroi Core as well.

This caused the Neuroi to explode into fragments as they fall into the sea, Wolzard jump into his magic circle again and reappeared on the Akagi.

Wolzardmon sheath his Wolsabre into the Jagun shield as he was about to head back inside the Akagi but not before he senses someone's presence.

(**Song end**)

* * *

"Wait!" shout a female voice.

Wolzardmon stop as he turned around to see a woman with black hair tied in a ponytail and young girl with brown hair coming toward him.

"I must thank you for your assistance. You certainly saved a lot of lives today." Mio said thankfully.

"It was nothing." Wolzardmon said in calm voice. He wasn't certain getting thanks from humans either.

"They'll be remembered, though I am curious as to whom you are and what country you hail from, the sword and shield you use are far ancient than anything I've seen." Mio replied. She was actually impressed by his sword style.

"Hmm, my country. I doubt you people would know of it. The only ways to getting into my country would be going through certain portals" said Wolzardmon. Something tells him that they don't know about the Digital world which he keeps it better that way.

"I see, and you?" Mio replied unsure.

"My business alone but an unexplained accident somehow caused me to fall onto this strange ship made by humans." Wolzardmon stated.

"What is your name?" asked Mio.

"What's yours?" Wolzardmon asked.

"Very well, my name is Mio Sakamoto, I hold the rank of Major." Mio answered.

"My name is Yoshika Miyafuji" said Yoshika, bowed.

"I'm Wolzardmon, Madou Kishi of the Royal Knights" Wolzardmon said.

"Madou kishi? You're a Dark wizard?!" asked Yoshika, surprised.

Mio was also stun like Yoshika as this man before them could use magic after realizing he could take down the Neuroi with ease and the fact male magic users are rare in the world when females have high mana within them to be called magicians.

"Okay next question, what do you intend to do next?" Mio asked.

"I will stay on the ship for the meantime until I arrived on the land and find what I seek…" Wolzardmon respond. He has to choose his words carefully since he doesn't want to trouble anymore humans.

"What are you looking for?" Mio asked.

"That is none of your business." Wolzardmon respond.

"What is the Royal Knights?" asked Yoshika.

"The Royal knights the strongest warriors in our country." Wolzardmon answered.

"Well, I'll talk this over with my commanding officer when we arrive at Britannia. If all goes well, welcome to the 501st, we could use you among our squad." Mio said saluting to Wolzardmon.

"Hmm...We shall see," Wolzardmon replies. There is no way he will work with these humans right now.

* * *

Deep within the sea where the fragments of the Neuroi have falling into the ocean floor like many flight Neuroi in the past. But these aren't the same as in the past before anyone would know it the fragments begin to glow by themselves.

Suddenly the fragments begin to taking shape of humanoids with black color and their eyes were glowing bright reds. Their arms begin to take shape of guns and other possible weapons. They're known as Mini-Neuroi soldiers.

"Those foolish witches have made fool of our King for the last time" said a voice.

The Mini-Neuroi turns around to see what look like a humanoid with dark metallic armors that with some yellow and gray, and his head resemble some kind of Chinese lion coming toward them.

"So which one of you will be excellent subject for our King?" asked the metallic lion being as he looks among the number of Mini-Neuroi were created this time after his King's many experiments.

Suddenly he stops as if he found a perfect subject in the mini-Neuroi in front of him, he took out what look like a glow red orb in his hand as he shovel it into the Mini-Neuroi's chest and took a few feet back.

Suddenly the Mini-Neuroi begins to glow bright and its' body begins to changed feature to something more monstrous.

"This is getting good…" Rai smirks.

* * *

**I hope you like it and PMs me if you had any suggestions. **


	3. Zerono: Guardian at Zero

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Bleach or Kamen Rider Den-O. I only own forms that never been seen in the series.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Zeronos: Zero Starts

Zero hour: Change of fate, Zero night start

Ichigo Kurosaki had not felt this helpless since his mother died. Staring horrified at the still body of his sister, Yuzu, outside his room and listening to the unearthly howls of that thing downstairs; Ichigo's already spiky orange hairs stood straighter and cold sweat began forming on his neck as the dread of his situation crept in on him. Stuck on the floor of his room, with his hands tied behind his back, by means of what he could only describe as "Shinigami's magic," was not what he have in mind when his family was endanger.

"Do not worry," the black haired shinigami girl said, in an attempt to comfort him, "she is just unconscious." With that, she hurried down the stairs towards whatever it was that was shaking the walls with its eerie screeches.

Although relieved that Yuzu was still alive, Ichigo refused to sit idly on the floor of his room while the rest of his family's lives were threatened.

"Damn!" he muttered, pushing himself up with his head and running headlong down the stairs.

Tripping halfway down, Ichigo's face rapidly met the floor.

"Stay back!" the shinigami warned, her sword drawn and pointed at the white-faced monster crushing the life out of Karin.

"Damn! I have to save Karin!" Ichigo repeated, as he shakily made his way to his feet. He thought he might've heard the shinigami say something, but he was too focused on not falling down again to care.

"You're in my way," the raven haired spirit girl snapped, "Stay back!"

"Shut UP!" Ichigo barked, gritting his teeth.

_Karin needs me! And Old man, where are you? Never mind him, focus on Karin! Determined now_, Ichigo focused all his will on breaking the seemingly magnetic hold his forearms had on one another.

Seeing his efforts, the shinigami cried, "Stop! It could never be broken by human strength. If you force it, your soul will…"

But Ichigo could barely hear her, for the pain from separating his arms had become so intense that he was yelling at the top of his lungs. Finally, with a burst of energy, he wrenched his arms away from each other. Ichigo caught a glimpse of the ethereal, sword-wielding girl's stunned face as he ran forward; grabbing a nearby crutch and charging the giant with his sister in its clutches.

With a swipe of its oversized hand, the hollow knocked Ichigo across the street, knocking the breath from his already sore lungs.

"Karin!" Ichigo shouted as he sat up, nursing his sore ribs. It was then that the hollow spoke, its voice as echoing and empty as its name implied.

"I found you," it whispered, bringing its tremendous fist down to retrieve the reiatsu-filled morsel in front of it. Adrenaline pumping, Ichigo dived out of the way as the empty soul's hand crushed the concrete where he'd been sitting into rubble.

At the same moment, the heretofore idle shinigami made her move, slicing deep into the hollow's forearm, causing it to drop Karin.

* * *

Acting quickly, Ichigo slid underneath his falling sibling, catching her limp body before she impacted the asphalt. The hollow, shrieking in pain, leapt away into the night, gripping its injured arm.

_How did he break my Bakudo? His reiatsu is strong, but he shouldn't have been able to focus it like that…_ the Shinigami thought.

"Karin! Hey!" The guy's voice broke her thoughts, bringing Rukia back to harsh reality: that hollow was no doubt circling them, looking for an opportunity.

"Don't panic," Rukia said, "your sisters' souls weren't eaten by the hollow."

"Really?" the orange kid exclaimed, sounding relieved.

"Yes. It's seeking souls with high spiritual power," she replied, "That hollow this afternoon…it wasn't after the girl at all…"

"What do you…?"

"I don't know why," Rukia interrupted, "but your spiritual power was subdued to its lowest possible emission. I couldn't detect your true strength and neither could hollows, which is why you haven't been attacked until now. It's just a theory, but I'm guessing that your latent power was activated upon coming in contact with other spiritual energy, namely that little girl. In other words, the two most recent hollows have followed your scent on her straight to you."

"They're…after me?" the youth said, a look of horror plain on his face. He had little time to worry, however, as the sudden crunching of stonework and an unearthly howl heralded the return of the hollow.

"It's here!" Rukia warned, glancing over her shoulder, "You go-"

"NO!" the tangerine haired teenager interjected, standing with his fists clenched, "You're saying that girl was attacked because of me?!"

"What are you getting at…?" Rukia half asked, half wondered.

"It's my fault that Yuzu and Karin are almost dying?" he ranted. Angrily, the adolescent ran past Rukia, ignoring her attempt to stop him.

"Yo!" Ichigo shouted, standing defiantly in front of the hollow, "You want my soul, right? Then come fight me for it!"

With a screech of triumph, the hollow dove for the seemingly easy meal, its jaws wide.

_This is it, huh. I can finally atone for letting kaa-chan died_, Ichigo thought.

* * *

"Do you really think that will save your family?" asked a voice.

Ichigo suddenly opened his eyes to the fish faced Hollow that was able to eat him alive have freezing in motion completely.

"What in the world is going on?" asked Ichigo. He turns as he found the Shinigami is freezing in time as well.

"Hey! I'm over here" said the same voice.

Ichigo turn around to see a man who is no older than him was wearing brown trench jacket and hat.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo.

"Who am I doesn't matter as I come all this way to make sure you don't make stupid mistake for running up against fish face over there" said the man as he walk toward him.

"But why? That monster is after me and because it my fault that my sisters are getting hurt!" said Ichigo. But what he didn't expect was the mysterious man punched him in the face as it sending him to the wall.

"You idiot! Do you think that you can saved your sister from a single Hollow without realized it might go after you sisters when it done with you!" shout the man, enrage.

Ichigo suddenly look shocked before his face when one side is redden by the man's punch and his face begins to stain with tears.

"Then what am I supposed to do? After my kaa-san died, I thought they will hate me for letting one person who means everything to our family gone. I just want to make up for not been able to protect our family's heart." He said.

The man sighs and gives his hand toward Ichigo. "There isn't much time for my interference for freezing time begins to fade, Ichigo. Tell me do you wished for the power to protect both your family and those you cared to be able to redeem your mistakes?" he asked.

Ichigo look up at the man.

"You want to give me power to save my family?" he asked.

"This power will suit you better and you might be able to found out the murder of your kaa-san" said the man.

The last part caught Ichigo's attention as he grasp for the man's hand to get up.

"Very well, then give me power to save my family" said Ichigo, determined. He knows there will be a catch later, but he doesn't care as his family is in danger and not about to give up hope yet.

"Then listen carefully to what I have to say…" said the man as he took out a belt from out of nowhere.

* * *

The time unfrozen as the Hollow dove for the seemingly easy meal, its jaws wide but not before getting hit by a bright green light that send the monster flying after as one of its own arm got cut-off.

"What just happen?" Rukia stammered. She was also been pushed aside from the force which is similar to the hollow and hearing flute music from out of nowhere.

"If you think about laying hand on my soul or my little sisters, then you crossed the line" said the voice.

_What happen to the boy?_ Rukia thought. She turns to see if the orange hair teen was alright but she was shocked to find someone in his place instead.

He wears black tight suit with dark grey armor on his forearms that had small gold band around his wrist and dark grey armor on his shins. On his feet forming boots with a gold band around the ankles and on the back of his hands as well as his knees, there was green metal on the front of his thighs as well as his shins and feet forming boots. Surround his waist was a black rectangle belt that have a green and yellow marks. He also had green metal shoulder pads with silver that stuck out slightly.

His chest armor had a wide gold train tracks that went up to his before splitting into two tracks and kept going over his shoulder; one track per shoulder. On either side of the track as well as where the track split into to two, was green and silver. A helmet appeared on his head that was black with a silver mouth guard and two gold tracks went from his chin up and over his head then down the back of his head ending where the helmet ended. His visors were bright green as shaped like bull's heads with long green horns that had silver in the middle.

Kamen Rider Zeronos make his appearance.

"Ha!" said Zeronos as he pointed to the sky as thunder rolled in the skies.

Before Rukia's own eyes was a lightning bolt coming down from the sky as it hit the ground between him and the Hollow.

_Who is he?_ She thought.

Zeronos took out his sword that he stabs to the ground, he point it at the Hollow.

"Let me say this from the start…" said Zeronos. "I'm pretty strong!"

"Damn you!" growled Hollow as it charge at the rider.

But that was its biggest mistake which will end up getting its other arm been cut by Zeronos's blade as he gone passed the Hollow in very fast blind speed that no one could see it coming.

_What in the world is he? I can't sense any spiritual energy from him at all. He neither Shinigami nor Hollow then how could he took down a Hollow like that?_ Rukia thought, disbelief.

There is no way someone could take down a hollow like that unless if they have Shinigami power. Could they?

"This is the end for you, be gone from my sights!" shout Zeronos as he jump up into the air as he slash the Hollow's head down to its body as its body vanished into particles.

Zeronos stands up as he stabs his blade to the ground and sigh.

"This isn't bad…but I like it" said Zeronos. He walks over to Karin as he checks for any pulse.

"How did you do that?" asked Rukia.

"Hmm…that isn't your business since I took out the Hollow myself" said Zeronos. He still needs to find the man from early since he doesn't know how to take off his suit yet.

"You are an odd one, that's for sure. First, you're able to hit me, next, you break through a Kido with sheer willpower, and now, you have this power that isn't either shinigami or hollow. Humans sure are a weird bunch," Rukia replied, the last part was barely a whisper.

"So, we never formally introduced ourselves. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, what's yours?" Zeronos asked, hefting his sister onto his back.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia said, sheathing her sword with a click.

"Nice to meet you, now can you go check on Yuzu? I have to get old Goat-chin up to check on them," Zeronos said, walking up the stairs.

"Umm, who's goat-chin?" Rukia asked, confused, her mind creating images of a human with a goat's chin.

"My dad, I just call him that because of the stubble he has on his chin," Zeronos replied, kicking the door open to his father's room, Rukia having followed the strange rider up.

"Oi, shouldn't you knock first Ichi- Shinigami," Isshin said, whispering the last part.

"You can see me too?" Rukia asked, sighing, but then the whispered part came to mind. "Wait, how do you know that I'm a Shinigami?" Rukia asked, Isshin cursing under his breath.

"Goat-chin, are you going to answer? Or are you going to explain after Karin is checked out?" Zeronos asked, directing the man's attention to his daughter.

"I'll explain later. Set Karin down so I can check on her," Isshin said, getting up from his bed and turning on the lights. Zerono complied, setting Karin down as Rukia left to get Yuzu. Isshin checked her over, sighing in relief. Rukia walked in with Yuzu on her back, setting her down next to Karin and the man repeated the process.

"Ichigo, where did you get armor?" asked Isshin. He notices the armor that his son been wearing lately.

"I have no idea but it manage help me to take down the Hollow" said Zeronos as he stay by his sisters' side to make sure nothing happens to them.

"So, are you going to explain Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia asked, eager to know.

"Well, I guess it's a bit hard to explain. I lost my powers about twenty years ago, Urahara-san gave me a Gigai that aged, and that's pretty much it, other than the fact that I'm regaining my old powers slowly," Isshin said gaining a nod from Rukia and Ichigo.

"But what division and rank?" Rukia asked, curious.

"Well, I'm former captain of the 10 division," Isshin said, shocking Rukia.

Zeronos stared on; trying to comprehend what was just said.

"You're a former captain? But how'd you lose your powers?" Rukia asked, confused.

Zeronos just shook his head, thinking he'd figure it out later.

"Well now, that's a story for another day," Isshin said, slowly returning to his act as goofy father.

"Oh, dad, there's a hole in the living room wall," Zeronos said, walking out of the room before his dad could react. He needs to find the man for answers about his power and how to take off the suit.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Isshin yelled, angered that Ichigo didn't even bother to stay. Rukia slowly backed out the door, figuring it best to leave. She flash-stepped away, getting to a safe spot and sitting against a tree in the nearby park, pulling out her Soul Society phone. She dialed a number quick and put the phone up to her ear, listening as the other line kept ringing.

* * *

Ichigo woke up but he notices something strange.

He wasn't in his room and he was sleeping on some sort of sit.

"Where in the world am I?" asked Ichigo.

Suddenly he remembers something as his eyes snaps before hearing a familiar voice as the door slide opened to reveal the mysterious man who given him the belt.

"Your family is alright but I was the one who brought you here" said the man as he sits on another couch on the opposite side of him.

Ichigo got up and punch the man in the face as he knocks him down but it look doesn't affect him at all.

"That was for early" said Ichigo.

"I guess that I deserve something like that" said the man. "So how do you like the power as Zeronos?"

"I guess I like it, but the big question is who you are? After all you know my name" said Ichigo.

"Well, you can figure out who I'm and you will be surprised" said the man as he took off his hats that cover his face and hair color.

Ichigo look shocked as he thought of looking at himself in the mirror. But he is much older.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo, stun.

"Very well, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm you in the future" said the orange hair man. "And I need your help to save the time stream"

His day is getting weirdly.

* * *

**This is another of my epic idea of Ichigo becoming a Kamen Rider instead and this time Zeronos! My favorite Secondary Rider! I wonder who I should put for the role of Den-O? **


End file.
